


Куда не ступала нога человека

by April_Kaj, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Bromance, Don’t copy to another site, Drinking & Talking, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Implied Shrancher
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Kaj/pseuds/April_Kaj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Новоиспеченный Союз планет стремится отправить Арчера и Шрана туда, куда не ступала нога человека.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Куда не ступала нога человека

**Author's Note:**

> В хедканоне автора последней серии сериала просто не было.

* * *

— Какая бурная имитация мыслительной деятельности, — чуть слышно проговорил посол Совал. Ему повезло, что, во-первых, Арчер тут же ткнул его локтем в бок, не позволив продолжить, а во-вторых, Шран его попросту не услышал. Отойдя от Арчера, Совал бросил на него уничижительный взгляд, говорящий о том, как он относится к подобным действиям со стороны вечно пренебрегающих всеми приличиями землян. Антенны Шрана безостановочно двигались, чем слегка гипнотизировали всех обитателей капитанского мостика «Энтерпрайз».

— Нет, — наконец ответил Шран. — Нет, ни в коем случае.

— А на мой взгляд это чрезвычайно своевременное предложение, которое только закрепит наметившийся союз. Вы, как и раньше, станете первопроходцами.

— Тогда пусть Арчер с командой переходят на мой звездолет! — тут же взъелся Шран. — Почему это я должен поступать под командование землян?! Это несправедливо! И я не удивлен, что это мне предлагаешь ты, Совал! Это что, месть за все прошлые обиды?! Несомненно, месть! Вулканцы всегда были такими мелочными!

— Шран… — все-таки заговорил Арчер.

— Нет!

— Шран, — повысил голос Арчер, — можно поговорить с тобой наедине?

Шран дернулся, словно собираясь схватиться за фазер, нахмурился, но потом несколько сник и молча направился прочь с капитанского мостика.

— Никогда не мог понять, как это работает, — заговорил Трип, когда двери за Шраном и Арчером закрылись.

* * *

— Я уже сказал, что нет! И не наливай мне эндорианского эля, нашел чем взять! — Шран скрестил руки на груди, мрачно наблюдая за приготовлениями Арчера.

— Я просто подумал, что нам нужно сначала выпить.

— Прежде чем что?

— Прежде чем я напомню тебе, что твой второй звездолет пал на поле боя, хорошо хоть команда спаслась. Шран, пойми, мне тоже это не нравится. «Идти туда, куда не ступала нога человека» в нашем случае — чистой воды попытка избавиться от вредных элементов. 

— Это мы-то вредные элементы?

— А ты не знал? Сейчас формируется новый политический строй, а мы с тобой — солдаты. И наше участие в построении Федерации поперек горла вообще всем. Вот что ты делал до того, как ромуланцы подбили твой «Эгнор»? 

— Будто бы ты не знаешь, — фыркнул Шран. 

— Знаю, потому что сам помогал тебе вывести на чистую воду махинации сената Теллара, в результате чего Земля ввела торговые санкции, а клингоны постарались внедрить в совет при Союзе каких-то своих «независимых наблюдателей», сплошная демагогия. Как бы то ни было, формирование Союза замедлилось, нас едва не откинуло на исходные позиции.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Оставить мудаков в правительстве?

— Я предлагаю дать этой… дряни перебродить. Ведь иначе хороший алкоголь не получится, — Арчер протянул Шрану стакан. Тот недоверчиво шевельнул антеннами, но стакан взял.

— Хорошо. Но это не значит, что я согласен стать твоим подчиненным, Арчер. Не забывай, скольким ты мне обязан! Я не собираюсь слушаться твоих приказов.

— Месяц. — Арчер сел за стол, откинулся на спинку стула и понаблюдал за тем, как Шран садится напротив него. 

— Что? 

— Месяц я буду твоим капитаном, ты — моим первым помощником.

— А Т'Пол — вторым? 

— А Т'Пол в сложившейся ситуации — голосом разума. Вулканцам чуждо честолюбие. 

Шран саркастически хмыкнул в свой стакан.

— Чуждо честолюбие, — повторил Арчер. — Кроме того, она только что вышла замуж, я хочу дать ей немного свободы. Ненадолго.

— И что дальше?

— Через месяц я отдам бразды правления тебе. На месяц. И стану твоим старпомом. Проведем такой эксперимент.

— Постой! — Шран со стуком поставил стакан на стол. — Ты хочешь сказать, что отдашь мне капитанское кресло «Энтерпрайз»? На месяц?!

— Не заставляй меня повторять это, — кисло отозвался Арчер, но тут же улыбнулся. — Это будет эксперимент, а Союз избавится от нас на некоторое время. Это будет всем на руку. И, представь, сколько нового мы успеем открыть. 

— Но потом мы вернемся, — мстительно заметил Шран. — И наведем в этом гадюшнике порядок.

— Буду рад составить тебе компанию, — кивнул Арчер. Два стакана звякнули, ударившись друг о друга.

* * *

В столовой уже зажглось вечернее освещение, но Трип и Рид все еще сидели за столиком, доедая пирожные.

— Странно, что ты засиживаешься со мной, вместо того, чтобы идти к жене, — подозрительно заметил Рид, слизывая крем с ложечки.

— Она готовит мне какой-то сюрприз. Не хочу мешать, — отозвался Трип мечтательно.

— Слушай, но все-таки, — тут же перевел разговор на другую тему Рид. — Как они договорились? Я имею ввиду капитана и Шрана? Я думал, что это невозможно устроить.

— Они будут меняться, — многозначительно отозвался Трип, радостно наблюдая за тем, как Рид захлебывается своим молоком.


End file.
